


Unspoken Words

by Felinis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: Many things go unsaid in the Order. Maybe because there's no need. Or because there's no time. No chances. Many things go unsaid. Good things. Bad things. Little things. Big things. Sometimes nothing is ever said





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Felinis: admittedly this is another imported from old place fic

It was a fact in the Black Order that Komui Lee was against all odds, and any normal reasoning from a relatively mentally stable human being, your greatest ally. It was fact that Komui protected everyone in the order to the best of his ability. It was a common fact among the science division, but far less common among the exorcists, that despite how it all appeared Komui Lee did more work than given credit for. He was in actuality a responsible and heavy burdened individual. It was just no one ever said anything regarding that fact. Komui himself never said anything regarding the fact.

So when things turned chaotic in the Order or when an exorcist was in trouble he risked his job to make sure that they would be all right at the end of the day. Komui was not proud of how many egos he had to bloat and strings he'd had to tug to become head officer and European branch chief. It had been hard to rise to the top of the ranks especially in a job that probably wished secretly that the man in charge was European and a devote Christian. Komui was neither of these. He was an eccentric Chinese man with an infinity for good coffee and silly berets. Still, he did his job incredible well. So well that as much as he was certain that Rouvelier wished he could fire him found it hard to actually consider doing so.

Komui could only imagine how much of headache he gave Rouvelier. Komui had a habit of 'forgetting' to file certain documents or 'accidently' ignoring some of his orders. He couldn't remember the last time he actually listened entirely to his orders. He got away with it most of the time. Often because he produced far better results than what the Order expected. Yes, he did cause a fair amount of trouble. But, the good outweighed most the bad. It also helped that Komui had dirt on a lot of officials.

Komui wished he could forget some of the things he'd learned. The Black Order was not without its dark secrets and hidden experiments. It made him sick. He wanted to forget about things like the 2nd Exorcist project that had warped people like Kanda into a form of monsters. Or the many forced attempts to attach innocence to ordinary citizens. He wanted to forget. But, that was impossible. Instead Komui chose to learn everything he could about the experiments. He memorized the names of every last person involved and every scrap of information on the subject. Komui loved the people in the Order. He wanted to save as many as he could. He wanted to correct the wrongs of the organization. Everyone knew this, but despite it all never said anything about the matter. Not because it was a secret everyone knew. There was just no need to talk about it.

So as Komui once again plowed through a mountain of papers to work mission scheduling, finances, and anything else deemed necessary for his work he found it odd that today he didn't get as many comments on how he'd already taken more than twelve breaks in the past two hours. That was far less than he normally took. He noted the quiet whispers between the members of the science division. 'What were they up to?' he thought as he took a sip of cold coffee. It was dreadful. Simply dreadful. So he took another sip and yelled a complaint about needing new coffee and his sister's presence. Which was impossible since she was away on mission. The new coffee came quicker than usual. This wouldn't have been that odd of an occurrence if it wasn't for the fact Lenalee was the only one in this entire building of bumbling idiots who could actually brew a decent cup. And this was actually fairly good coffee. It was even the right brand, Blue Mountain, he could have sworn they ran out yesterday. How odd.

The day felt very slow and just off. Normally on days like this he'd do something crazy along the lines of releasing a giant robot onto the streets of Paris. He hadn't done anything like that since Allen had left. Komui deeply missed the boy. Allen was a joy to have around and made the Order feel much livelier. But, Allen Walker was gone and very likely not coming back. He'd received a call from Johnny recently about how they'd found Allen traveling under the guise of clown. It was a very fitting disguise for the former circus performer. Komui feared very much for Allen's life. The boy had two knives pressed against. Both the Order and the Clan of Noah were out for his blood. And Komui could do nothing about it.

The time when everyone could joke about and temporarily forget that they were all in the midst of a large scale war and just laugh about was gone. He couldn't give his men so much as a few days to rest now that so many had been killed. So many. Komui had come close to losing everyone he cared for so many times he couldn't believe he hadn't lost more of his friends. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a strong and confident little sister. He never wanted to send Lenalee out on missions. He always feared that one day he would receive a call telling him that she would not be returning.

It had been twenty minutes of straight work now and Komui decided he needed a break. Everyone was still whispering. He turned joyfully to Reever and asked him what all the hubbub was.

"It's nothing chief" was all he got as response. So strange.

As he leaned back in his chair he caught sight of the calendar June 13th. The date seemed important but he couldn't remember why. Giving a sigh Komui stood up and walked off to the mess hall for some lunch. As soon as he entered the room became almost silent. Not even the ever-joy-filled Jerry seemed his loud usual self. Komui wondered what he'd done recently that would warrant this kind of behavior. Perhaps someone had gone snooping around in some of his old experiments and found some of the more... menacing few. Although, to be honest all of the experiments were menacing.

No that wasn't it. This wasn't an upset crowd. This was more along the lines of bunch of giggling children. He had a feeling it had something to do with the date. But what.

Before heading back to work he took Jerry's advice to clean up as Komui had not taken a bath in almost four days and was more smelly than usual. Komui decided that was a good idea. He needed to change his clothes as well. They were at the stage where they became grimy again.

Lying in the bath Komui couldn't remember the last time he just relaxed. It felt nice to soak in the giant bath. He hadn't done this in long while. Normally he took a sponge bath in a small bathroom of the science division so he never had to leave his desk for too long. This was another of the unmentioned things about Komui. The bath was very empty at this time which made perfect sense of four in the afternoon.

Komui noticed something in the corner of the room just under the sinks. It was old torn headband. Not Lavi's. Lavi had left nothing behind when he disappeared with Bookman. He had very mixed feelings from the beginning about the matter. He'd always known the two were wild cards and were there only to observe. He knew from the beginning they'd leave and the person they had known would vanish with them. Still, knowing this Komui found it hard to dislike Lavi and with him gone the Order was emptier than before. They had left taking memories and closure. No one had said goodbye. No one had said why. Now in a less chipper mood he walked back to his office still drying his hair.

Upon entering the room he was greeted by a chorus of cheers. "Hey, what's the dealio here?" He said with a raised brow as he looked at the cake in the center of the room. "Did Rouvelier die and we're celebrating? I really hope that's what happened. None of you are allowed to repeat that."

"Komui do you know what day it is today?" Reever said rolling his eyes at his boss.

"It's June the 13th." with the slow turning of gears everything finally sank in. "Oh."

"You're such an idiot brother." a welcoming and familiar voice said from behind him. "Happy 32nd birthday."

Komui's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Lenalee, dearest sweet Lenalee, was here right now. "How are you here? You're supposed to be on a mission in Moscow!" She giggled and explained how everyone had been secretly planning things out so that she could be here just for today and be off on her mission. Komui had not felt this happy in a long while he held her tightly and Lenalee did not complain in the slightest. Komui looked to the cake and pouted. "That better be vanilla coffee bean cake! You know I despise anything else."

It was an unspoken fact in the Black Order that everyone, even Kanda as much as he griped, cared for Komui. And Komui felt the same way for 99% of the Order. So, in the way that when the father of a family is sad everyone in the order flocked around to try to raise the he spirits of the eccentric man. And while Komui would never admit it he had been feeling helpless the past few months. This singular moment was just the pick-me-up he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you  
> https://www.patreon.com/felinis  
> Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
> ko-fi.com/felinisfeloney


End file.
